


A Purely Professional Interest

by Liadt



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, episode s06e10 the two deaths of hercule flambeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: What Lisandra didn't expect in her life was to hear rather a lot about a certain Roman Catholic priest. She points out to Flambeau that he may mention him all too frequently.





	A Purely Professional Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чисто профессиональный интерес](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196370) by [pilfer_rinse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse)

> Of course, Flambeau has no friends, but I don't think it was too difficult for Lisandra to think of someone he was remotely bothered about;D
> 
> Written to fulfill the genprompt_bingo prompt: episode tags and missing scenes.

Lisandra walked out on to the balcony where Flambeau was enjoying his morning coffee and newspaper. The paper was open at the crossword page and he held it up to show her.

“Don’t tell me, Father Brown would have loved this clue or he would have made a superior crossword setter or something similar,” she said, as she took a seat.

“No, I wasn’t. I thought we might like to take up puzzling as a husband and wife pastime,” Flambeau quickly lied.

“Really? But then I though our plan to steal the crown counted as a suitable activity for a couple.”

“It isn't?”

“Not when the plan has expanded to a threesome. Are you aware of how much you talk about the priest? Father Brown did this, Father Brown did that, he’s ever so clever, oh, he’ll go for this, oh no, he doesn’t like that and then there was this time when…”

“He is important to the success of our plan. It is vital to understand his character or getting him to be our unwitting pawn won’t work. It’s out of pure professional concern for our scheme.”

Lisandra sighed. “I wonder if it would be easier for one of us to seduce a churchmen entrusted with the care of the crown and gain access to the safe that way.”

“Sometimes the clergy do have morals and besides the parcel is on it’s way to Kembleford now. It’s more entertaining my way. Father Brown lives a boring, staid life out in the countryside and I bring some colour and excitement in it for him. He won’t be able to resist,” said Flambeau, smiling happily at the thought.

Lisandra rolled her eyes. “It seems the feeling is mutual. I can’t wait to meet this priest. I imagine him to be this shining Adonis to have captured your heart so.”

“My heart? I’m not in love with him!” he protested.

“Calm down, passers-by are looking up in hope of hearing more. It’s not like you to get worked up; you didn’t even flinch when my father held a gun against your head. You don’t have to deny your feelings: we agreed, as this isn’t a marriage of our choosing, it doesn’t mean we have to forgo any future dalliances.”

“I’ll tell you again, I’m not in love with the priest. He’s middle-aged, dough faced, overweight with a double chin and, in short, is everything I don’t look for in a partner. I like them, like my collection of priceless artifacts, to be beautiful. Comely not homely,” he added, in case he hadn’t got his point across.

“Do you wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night with the horrible feeling that deep down inside, no matter how much you try to run away from it, you’re not anywhere near as shallow as you make out?”


End file.
